Midoriko's Gift
by year of the snake
Summary: When Inu no Taisho seeks Midoriko's help she gives him what he desires. But sacrifices must be made... on both sides. Not as dark as I made it sound. Rated for safety.
1. The Lady Miko & The Fresh Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Midoriko's Gift**

**Chapter 1: The Lady Miko**

Inu no Taisho shivered, the place was chill but that wasn't why he shook. The entrance of the human girl he had come to see was physically chilling. Her raw spiritual power grated against his form in unpleasantly pure ways. He had known that her power was amazing, but he hadn't expected it to be so strong. Even with all he had heard of her before.

"A demon..?" murmured the priestess, curious as to what such an unholy creature would be desperate enough to seek her out for. She could feel it in his aura, he recognized her power, yet he didn't flee. "Interesting..." She knelled on one of the free cushions.

"My lady miko." Inu no Taisho bowed humbly to her.

"Very interesting." She could feel the dark hum of his power, it could rival her own. Yet this proud demon was humbling himself before her. What could he possibly want so badly? She waited for him to continue.

The demon seemed to be waiting for her. She let the silence continue until he finally spoke again. "Lady miko I have come for your aid."

She blinked. She nodded. Then she spoke, "Why else would you come?"

Inu no Taisho hesitated, would it be wise to share what he would about his own son with one who could kill him. Just as she had so many others. Still she was the last resource that he could ask that might be able and willing to help. So he swallowed his fear and his wounded pride and told her. "Is it true that you have the power to heal all living things, even demons?"

Again she blinked and nodded. "It is true. Yet I neither see nor sense any wounds on you. Furthermore I no longer heal demons." She arose to leave the dog by himself.

"Please wait!" he lunged and grasped her wrist. The priestess looked down at his hand with disgust. Yet she paused momentarily. So he lept at the small chance she'd listen instead of purify him. "It's my son. He's the one who needs healed."

"As I have already said, I no longer treat demons." She yanked her arm away so harshly that it would leave bruises as well as nicks from his claws. "Return home, before I decide that you never leave this house." She brushed past the hanging door back into the room she came from.

Inu no Taisho was desperate, she was his last hope and he hadn't come this far to be rebuffed before he could even explain. He got up and followed her into the other room.

She whirled around faster then he would have thought possible. Rage filled her face with hot intensity. "How dare you! How dare you follow me here!" Her arm flung out and he noticed that this little room was her personal chamber, the room in which she would sleep.

"Lady miko, please..."

She cut him off in her fury. "I have a name you know! Not that there is a demon alive who would dare use it!" Her holy power was beginning to give off a light show that expressed her anger more than her words and face could.

Inu no Taisho's skin was beginning to crawl. His fight or flight instinct was flaring. Still he forced himself to stay calm and stay around. "Midoriko-sama." He bowed to her again.

Instantly the level of her anger plummeted.

Bravely he continued, "Please at least hear my request. Then if you still refuse I will leave you in peace."

Midoriko headed back to the other room, her serenity returning. "Very well. Let us return to a more appropriate setting."

Inu no Taisho swept the door aside for her and let her enter first.

When they were both seated again he began. "You once were known to care for demon kind, if you ever had any love for us please do what you can!" He looked down from her face to continue. "My son, my only child, he is blind."

"How long has he been blind?" asked Midoriko.

"Since birth."

"It is not uncommon for demons to be born blind if their animal counterpart is also born without sight."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "That was two months ago. His life will be hard enough as I am now leader of the Western Dog Pack. I can't have him even more likely to be killed with his blindness adding to the harshness of life."

"I see. If he was born blind I cannot heal him, he is not wounded."

Inu no Taisho drooped and rose to his feet. "I see." The way he said that was so hopeless it tugged at her heart. He had a hand on the outer door when she stopped him.

"Western Lord, I said I could not heal him, not that I couldn't help him."

He looked at her shocked.

"Did you know that a miko's eyesight corresponds with the power she holds, the greater her power the better her eyesight? I know of one way that I can help you. But It will require a sacrifice on both our parts."

"I am willing to do anything it takes." he announced.

She smiled, "Not you, your son." The color drained from the lords' face. Still the priestess continued. "I can give him my eyesight. I can probably see almost as far as yourself. And I would take on his blindness. Even my descendants with holy powers will never see as they should, although they should have some sight of varying degrees."

"And the sacrifice my son would make?"

Her brown eyes gazed intently at him. "Teach him control early and well. Without it the bond made by my eyesight will kill us both. His demonic power would kill me or any of my descendants with spiritual power and my spiritual power would purify him. Also any lack of control, if it's not strong enough to kill will make it hard for priestesses of my line to control their power. As you know that can be most dangerous." She fingered her rounding stomach.

"And if you die for any other cause?"

"It will not affect him."

"I am willing to make this sacrifice."

"So be it."

Soon it was so. And a star like sign appeared on the miko's brow when it was completed. A symbol of the bond between her and the newborn lordling.

Not two months after trading her sight Midoriko welcomed her first descendant into the world.

**Chapter 2: The Fresh Eyes**

Kagome sighed. Ever since coming to the past that first time the deterioration of her eyesight had picked up. Grandpa took her second eye test, the one you take to get into school as a sign that she was a powerful miko. Her first eye test just half a year earlier was 20/20, the second she had dropped two points.

Ever since that test when she was four grandpa had been pounding it into her head that she had inherited the family cruse, one that only affected mikos. The more powerful the miko the quicker her eyesight failed her. He hadn't wanted her to get reading glasses, and then he hadn't wanted her to get the prescription changed to all day long glasses as her sight continued to fade. By the time she was fifteen, the day she was pulled down the well by that icky bug demon, she was on her third new, stronger prescription, and her second pair of contacts. That was an average of almost three years before needing stronger lenses.

Since falling back through time however, her prescription had had to be changed four times, in just three years. Kagome closed her aching eyes and gently rubbed along the slits. It seemed that it was time to get a stronger prescription again. Last time she went to her eye doctor he had been worried, he figured with her current rate of wear she would be completely blind in a few short years, likely before she was twenty.

When grandpa heard that news he was ecstatic. That she would be the youngest Higurashi miko to go completely blind in recorded history. He took that as further evidence of her power.

Kagome herself just felt like crying. She didn't want to be blind.

She was already near completely night blind. All she could see at night anymore was things that shined in their own right or reflected the moon's light back to her. So she could still follow Inuyasha without trouble at night, as long as he wasn't too far away and it wasn't his human night. But how much longer would she be able to keep up the charade? Sooner or later one of her friend or worse one of their enemies would notice her failing sight. And then what would she do? Yet what could she do?

Still her miko senses were coming stronger just as quickly as her eyesight was going fainter. She was even beginning to sense the intentions, whether they meant well or ill that is, of people and demons around her. She had even stopped Shippo from pulling a somewhat malicious prank on Inuyasha just yesterday night because she sensed his intentions. And just this morning she slapped Miroku before he grabbed her, before his hand was even very near her.

Kagome looked at her hands, how long would it be before she wouldn't be able to tell where her hands were by sight? Would she be able to use her miko senses and aim a bow, or would that be too dangerous? Kagome curled her fingers in and closed her eyes bitter sadness in her heart.

"Oi, Kagome! What's holding you?" yelled Inuyasha from half a mile away.

Forcing a smile Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Nothing, I just got lost in thought." With a well practiced carefree smile Kagome ran to catch up.

Inuyasha muttered something about how Kagome thinking could be dangerous knowing that she wouldn't hear. Miroku did though, he silently agreed.

Kagome continued to pretend that she was fine for weeks. She managed to get home for an eye doctor's appointment during that time but her mother had to pick up her new prescription contacts and emergency glasses as she had gone back to the Feudal Era.

No one seemed to notice any change in her when she finally traded her older contacts for her new ones. She was surprised at how much better her sight became with the exchange. She always forgot how well a person could see. She could once again separate the multiple shades of green in Shippo's eyes when she held him. It looked like heaven to her, the entire world was a paradise. She saw the world with fresh eyes again. It was wonderful. She couldn't stop smiling, even knowing that it was likely that she wouldn't keep this view for long, for now enjoying the beauty of the world was enough for her.

On a relatively normal day they crossed paths with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and he started a fight. Kagome watched them trade blows more thankful to be able to able to see them than she was worried for Inuyasha.

When Sesshoumaru caught her smiling at them he abruptly stopped. It was not normal for the girl to smile when they battled. Inuyasha came charging at him and Sesshoumaru dealt him a blow that sent him flying and then sliding along the ground. He graced them with a few parting words and then left.

Inuyasha rubbed his aching jaw as he slowly regained his feet. Everyone ignored Inuyasha's murderous mutterings.

* * *

418418418418418418418418

Here is chapters one and two. Originally the entire story was going to be a one shot for a contest at Dokuga_Contest but I didn't finish it in time. So It will be a chapter story. I will be giving you two chapters each update.

Please enjoy it. Thank you!


	2. The Fowl & The Great Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fowl**

Two days later Kagome was kidnapped. She was tossed into a room with a little girl. "Kagome-onee-sama!" a young jubilant voice cried. The young girl was suddenly clinging to her.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome was glad to see the little girl.

"Rin is glad to see you! Now she wont be alone anymore!" She hugged Kagome tighter.

Kagome patted the girl's head. She could barely see due to the dim lighting. So she moved around the room, between feeling the walls and her bad eyesight she determened that there was no way out of the pit. The rock walls had been chipped smooth.

Above them came a bright light, the door had been opened. "What pretty human rats. Father always did say that dogs have an eye for lovely maidens." The woman jumped the fifteen feet down to them. Rin squeezed Kagome tighter.

Kagome straightened, hoping that some bravado on her part would encourage Rin. "What do you want... Demon." she snarled the last bit in convincing contempt.

The demoness took a step back out of surprise. Then she laughed, "I see why you're worth so much to that dog. I wondered why he would accept a human woman, now I see." She laughed more, it was a somewhat high pitched crackling laugh.

"Mistress," called a voice above them, "She is the bait for the younger one."

The laugh sent lightening up Kagome's spine. She shifted so Rin was behind her. If she was right this kind of demon could pose a problem.

"Really?" she tried to sharpen her eyes on the little girl. When she found the older human standing tall and defiant in the way she bobbed a shrug. "No matter, a lore is a lore."

Kagome's contact lens flashed when she glared at the demon. "I repeat, what do you want... Fowl!" Her eyes flashed again.

The bird demon pushed out her chest. "I am not a fowl! I am a crow demon! One of the divinely chosen heralds of death! You will show me respect human!" she said with obvious pride. With that she jumped up and through the door. The door clanged behind her.

"Stupid fowl!" muttered Kagome.

"Makoto."

"Yes, mistress."

"Save me that female's eyes."

"Yes, mistress."

**Chapter 4: The Great Dog**

Two hours later Kagome heard a great rumble. Fearing the ceiling would cave in under the earthquake she shielded Rin's body. Seconds after the rumbling began the door was flung open. The same woman from before jumped beside them. She was smiling in a twisted manner, it was creepy.

"The great dog is here, right on time, but the puppy is late. No matter, death tolls for them both. One at a time or together their deaths are imminent." She crouched down beside her human captives. "Time to leave this cell humans."

The crow demon swooped over them and into the air. She flung the two girls in her grasp into the guards waiting in the doorway before landing gracefully herself. She lifted the humans to their feet by an upper arm each. This allowed the guards to return to their feet also.

The young mistress flipped her iridescent black hair over her shoulder and contemplated the two guards. Finally she said, "We will need even worthless fighters like you to subdue the great dog. Come." Even so she held onto the human females herself, certain the incompetent guards wouldn't be able to hold on to them. Her very hands were knobby and rough like a bird's feet, although there were five fingers on each one. If you didn't see her hands you would only see exceptional, dark beauty. Even Kagome could tell that in the dark.

Brought out into the night Kagome instantly looked towards the sky. There was no moon. 'Inuyasha, I hope you're okay.'

The crow demoness pulled them along.

Kagome could hear the sounds of battle nearby but it was too dark for her to see it. The guards behind them rushed ahead and towards the sounds of the battle.

Dragging the girls along with her the crow pulled until they were at the base of a shear vertical cliff. The demoness scooped them both up and vaulted them all up to the top. Then turned them all to face the battle before setting the humans down. "Watch well the fall of the great dog." she whispered maliciously.

Kagome tried but couldn't see the fighting. All it looked like to her was the ground shifting and swaying.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed in joy moments before a stream of fire lit the battlefield. "And Jaken-sama!"

Kagome felt a thrill of static run through her when Sesshoumaru looked at them, ignoring the attacking mass of crow demons both above him and on the ground. She wanted to call to him to watch out. He suddenly turned away to block a blow.

"Makoto, come here." called the female demon her claws tightening on their arms.

Quickly the strongest demon battling Sesshoumaru shot into the air and landed before them. Sesshoumaru was hampered when he tried to follow.

"Yes, mistress." He bobbed politely.

"It is time to begin." She tossed Rin over the edge.

Makoto dove after her and caught her in his talons. He swept up and onto a flat roofed building behind them. Within a minute Rin began to call out in pain. Kagome began to violently struggle, her miko powers began to react to her worry, fear and anger.

The crow released her with a piercing squawk. She clutched her burned face with equally burnt hands. She stumbled back and fell to the ground on her back. Her screeching continued for minutes.

Kagome wasted no time following Rin's shrieks and the powerful pull of the attacking demon's aura she sprinted blindly towards them. She sprang over the rolling crow barely avoiding her. "I'm coming Rin!"

Just then the demonic aura she was following landed heavily beside her, it sounded like a small bone broke when he landed. In her mind's eye she could vaguely see the male's form surrounded by the dark purple streamers that was his aura.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome heard above her. Looking up all she could see was a small golden aura surrounded by a blood red aura. Kagome smiled in gratitude. Rin and Sesshoumaru were together again. The little girl would now be safe. Kagome's charged miko powers retreated back beneath her skin.

Makoto followed an order from his mistress that she didn't hear. He grabbed Kagome, one bird-claw hand across her chest and digging into her collar bone area the other around her waist gripping her waist, hip and lowest rib.

The burning had stopped and the female crow stood again. "You may have your prize great dog," she sneered, "but I will still attain my goal. I am expecting another from your house here. He will serve just as well! Do not lose this one Makoto, we need to sacrifice both the puppy and the female. Come we will wait for the puppy inside."

They turned to leave the battle and the dog lord, hauling the struggling Kagome with them. "No, I wont let you hurt him!" yelled Kagome, "Let me go!"

The crow demon holding her flew up into the air and suddenly she was free falling. The crow had been batted to the side by something leaving her falling from at least a hundred feet up. She was too blind and scared to even scream.

She came to a jarring stop, hitting something directly in the stomach. Kagome endeavored to draw in air, but her body was having none of it. It hurt terribly. She didn't even notice something missing as they escaped.

When she finally could suck air into her lungs she noted that Sesshoumaru seemed to be projecting dissatisfaction with leaving enemies alive as he started to slow down. They had now all out distanced the crows.

"Jaken set up camp."

He set Kagome on her feet and walked to a nearby tree. He sat beneath it.

Kagome didn't dare move, she couldn't see a thing.

Rin limped over to her. "Kagome-onee-sama, are you okay?"

'Rin-chan is the one who was hurt and she's asking if I'm okay?' She directed her eyes in the position of Rin's voice. "Yes, Rin-chan, I'm fine." Kagome turned her head to the left. "Just tired that's all."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and eyed the priestess. He had caught her lie even if Rin hadn't. 'What is the miko up to?'

Kagome sat carefully where she stood. Rin climbed onto her lap and snuggled close. "Rin is tired too." Soon the little girl was asleep on her shoulder.

Jaken got a fire going at last. Kagome rose gently, cradling Rin in her arms. Then sat closer to the light. Relying on one hand and unhelpful vision, Kagome felt the ground for rocks, even moved a few before laying down with Rin in her arms. Together they slept the night away.

* * *

Here's chapters three and four.

Please enjoy and review. Thank you!


	3. The Prescription & The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Prescription**

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sounds of rattling swords and humming. Everything was so very blurry when she opened her eyes. But she turned to see two white headed beings fighting. 'Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.' she identified. 'Did I take out my contacts last night?'

She quickly located her bright yellow backpack and unzipped the tiny front pocket. She plucked out her contact case and solution for her eyes. Then she wandered into the surrounding trees to put her contacts in in privacy.

Seconds later she traveled into the open again. Kagome was very pale, her contacts were gone. She had even checked her eyes. She must have lost them in the commotion last night.

Kagome knelt down at her backpack and replaced her now useless contact case. She felt at the bottom of the pocket for the hard case that held her new unworn glasses. Holding the case in both hands she sighed.

"What's that?" Two little heads popped up beside her.

"GAAA!" Kagome jumped, ending up more on her rump than her legs. "Oh no! Where'd it go!" Frantically she turned and scanned the ground with practically unserviceable eyes. The case had to be dirt brown.

Rin raced over and picked it up. "Here it is Kagome-onee-sama." The little girl grinned and held up the odd box.

Shippo looked at her confused. Whatever the object was it was important to Kagome, yet he'd never seen it before, and she was acting a little stranger than usual.

"Thank you Rin-chan." Kagome took the box with one hand and patted Rin's head with the other. Sighing again Kagome knelled once more. "Would you two like to see what's inside?"

"Yes, please, Kagome-onee-sama!" nodded the little girl enthusiastically.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome opened the thin box.

"It is so shiny. Rin doesn't know what it is."

"Neither do I." Shippo remarked, leaning closer.

Kagome smiled, neither happy nor unhappy. "Here I'll show you." Taking the object out Kagome straightened the stems. Then she placed the stems above her ears and pushed back the glasses at the bridge. "They are called glasses. They help me see."

Suddenly Inuyasha was in her face. "What ya need help seeing fer?"

Backing up so she could focus her eyes she sighed. "I suppose I have to explain now, huh? Let's go join the others." Kagome stood up and turned around. A glare rose from her glasses when she took the first step forward.

Jaken squawked and covered his head, fearing a 'miko's curse'. Sango and Miroku shared a confused look. Sesshoumaru looked vaguely curious.

She sat down when she got close to her friends. "The easiest and shortest explanation is that I'm slowly going blind..."

Rin interupted, "Kagome-onee-sama."

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"What's blind?"

"It's when you can't see."

"Like at night?"

Kagome nodded, "It's something like that, but you can't see anything at any time."

Shippo shivered, he didn't like that idea.

"Oh." Rin looked thoughtful then she said, "Why are you going blind Kagome-onee-sama?"

"I don't know for sure... My grandpa says that it's a curse on the priestesses in my family. He says that the stronger the priestess is the faster she becomes blind." Kagome laughed nervously. "He's always telling ridiculous stories like that. Blindness can be caused by many different things."

Rin shyly attached herself to Kagome's arm. "Will Rin go blind too?"

Kagome's eyes shifted nervously to Sesshoumaru. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but she thought it best not to lie. "It's possible, but not very likely. You have good strong eyes. The eyes in my family have been notoriously weak for many generations."

"Oh. Will Kagome-onee-sama be okay?"

Kagome grinned. "Of course! Don't worry about me, I'm young and strong. Just like Rin-chan!" She tapped Rin's nose and the girl giggled.

"Oi, what about the jewel shards?" Inuyasha growled with forced 'manliness'.

Kagome shifted her attention to the half-demon. "I can still see them, even more clearly than before in fact. I can see them through some sort of inner sight. Just like I am beginning to sense nearby demons."

"Can you sense me mama?" Shippo jumped onto her lap.

"Why would she need to do that Runt? You make so much noise she can always locate you."

Kagome and Shippo both sent Inuyasha a dirty look. "Of course I can, you're the first one I sensed this morning." Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed off. "As long as you can still locate the shards I don't care."

Sango menaced Inuyasha with her threatening bone boomerang. Inuyasha avoided being hit by stubbornly vaulting into a tree to pretend he wasn't sulking, or worried.

When Inuyasha was settled in the tree and Kagome was distracted, answering questions Sesshoumaru stepped up and lifted the glasses off her face.

"Oh!" Kagome's head followed the lenses movement.

He sniffed them before placing them on his own nose like they had been on Kagome's. Quickly he ripped them off and placed them in Kagome's waiting hand. She hadn't even asked for them back, just waited for him to be done with his examining.

"You truly are blind if that helps you see." Then he turned. "Jaken, Rin, let's go."

"Hai!" Rin ran off.

Kagome sighed and pushed the prescription grade glass back before her eyes.

Inuyasha hopped down. "Let's go."

The two groups went in separate directions.

**Chapter 6: The Game**

Months and one change of glasses later, mid autumn. Contacts are not made strong enough for Kagome's eyes. So she is now stuck wearing glasses all day long. She is also now entirely night blind.

She knew Inuyasha and her friends pitied her, and that Inuyasha was doing his best not to grumble over the increasing loss of her sight. It wasn't easy for him and sometimes it made her laugh, other times it made her want to cry. She didn't want to be treated differently just because her sight was going, but she was. Even Miroku treated her like she'd break with the smallest touch. He hadn't touched her, except to help her up, since she began wearing glasses instead of contacts.

Kagome did her best not to be irritable about the change. Sometimes she just didn't succeed.

Only two people, outside of her family, treated her for the most part, normal. Shippo would volunteer to help her do things that required sight but he still treated her like his mother after he got used to the glasses. And Kaede, who experienced the same thing when she lost her eye, went out of her way to give Kagome tasks when they were around the village. Kaede knew that a woman like Kagome would prefer and perhaps need to prove to herself that she was still useful.

Kagome was grateful to them both.

Her family in the future knew how to deal with blindness as many in their family was blind so they treated her as normal as possible. Although they decided it would be for the best if Kagome got any worse that she would have to drop out of high school and take classes from home or test out of the grades she had left.

Kagome was back in the Warring States era. She had just finished washing the dishes from their afternoon meal. Putting them away she turned and nearly stepped on Shippo.

"Mama, let's go play!"

"Sure."

Shippo had told her this game that he used to play with his father. They would go into the trees and take turns being blindfolded. The other person would give the blindfolded one directions, but they had to lie every so often. The goal was to get the blindfolded person out of the trees without running into anything. But Shippo often would giggle when he got Kagome to walk into something.

It made Kagome smile to be treated normally, not like delicate spun glass.

So it was not surprising that she ignored the waves of approaching ill intent until it was nearly on the two. Kagome was just about to walk into another tree, to make Shippo giggle again when she stopped dead. She ripped the bandanna off her eyes told Shippo to run and find Inuyasha.

She could feel the fear radiating off Shippo as he nodded and bolted towards the village. She decided not to waste time retrieving her glasses out of her jacket pocket.

Moments later Shippo heard a scream. Instead of running to the village he turned and dashed back. Kagome was gone, only her red bandanna remained. He caught it as it drifted down from a tree. There was a darker spot on the bandanna, it was wet with a drop of blood. It was Kagome's blood but Kagome was gone.

Zooming as fast as he could go Shippo ran to Inuyasha. His hair was wet with his tears he was going so fast. "Inu-Inuyasha..." the little fox hiccuped. "Ka-Kagome's gone!" He held up the blood stained bandanna.

Inuyasha turned white before following Shippo's trail to the scene of her disappearance. There was no trail for him to follow. Whoever took her must have flown away.

* * *

420420420420420420420

Here is chapters five and six.

Please enjoy it and review. Thank you!


	4. The Moonstone and The Sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Moonstone**

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Wake up!" She was being jolted by small hands with a dire sounding voice.

Kagome blinked at the blurry figure. Something was familiar about the girl. Retrieving her glasses from her pocket she put them on. "Rin-chan?" Kagome had never heard the little girl so scared before.

"Kagome-onee-sama!" Rin tackled her and they both returned to the cold floor.

"Rin-chan." Kagome patted the girl's head before hugging her in return.

"Rin thought you were dead! Rin was put in here and you would not move!" The little girl was very strong, her bear hug was getting too tight by Kagome's standards. The fabric above Kagome's heart became slick with tears of relief.

"I'm okay Rin-chan." Kagome said as she felt the goose egg on the back of her head. Her fingers came back with flakes of dried blood on them. Rubbing the blood on her jean jacket Kagome helped Rin to her feet before climbing to her own. Rin reattached herself to Kagome. Kagome walked around their cell. The door had been left open, not that it mattered, it was way to high above them. Still she was thankful because it gave them light to work by. Examining the walls she determined that if this wasn't the same hole they had shared previously then it was one made in the same style.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. We'll be fine."

Rin nodded, it tickled Kagome's side, but she didn't laugh.

"Aren't you two cozy?" There was the crow demoness from before as well. She was leaning against the door jam. All her burns were totally healed.

Kagome's spiritual powers spiked to hum just beneath her skin in anger. The demoness flinched back. She regained her bravado quickly, but it wasn't as strong as it was seconds before.

"Let's try this again shall we?" she questioned. "Guards take them up to the moonstone... And don't let them escape."

"Yes, mistress."

The two girls were taken from their cell and unto the top of the same building that Rin had visited once before, with the help of Makoto. This time it was lit with torches that blazed towards the sky. The roof of this building was made of one thick, iridescent, white stone.

"It's actually made of moonstone." whispered Kagome in awe. She felt it's smooth surface.

The guards looked at each other and one rolled his eyes.

Rin stuck to Kagome's side as soon as she was released. Her wide eyes flickered over their surroundings constantly. Kagome patted her head and repeated, "Everything will be alright Rin-chan. Don't worry."

Rin nodded shakily but didn't hold Kagome quite so tight. Kagome walked to the edge to see if there was a way down. It felt like there was a large, heavy ring around her waist with Rin clinging to her but she couldn't deny the child any comfort she could give her. There was no way for either girl to survive a jump to the ground that was so far away that it would become a fall.

"Kagome-onee-sama." whispered Rin, "Rin wishes there's a moon tonight. Rin always feels safer when the moon is watching Rin."

Startled Kagome's head jerked up. Sure enough the moon was dark, she couldn't find it anywhere.

All she could do was pat Rin's head and parrot again, "It will be alright Rin-chan."

Moments later Makoto and his mistress joined them on the moonstone. Just after that a figure walked out from the tree line and above him was Jaken with Ah-Un. Soon fire and lightening, lit the sky and Sesshoumaru was destroying any who got in his way on the ground. They were heading straight to the moonstone.

"It is time Makoto. Make the moon run red. Bring forth our god."

"Yes, mistress." He marched towards the human captives.

Kagome stood her ground, before Rin. Makoto backhanded her out of the way and into a barrier that enclosed the building. The barrier sizzled at her touch but held firm. He didn't seem to notice the purified burn on his claw-like hand.

Makoto grabbed Rin and she screamed healthily.

Sesshoumaru looked up. His eyes turned red at the sight. He saw Kagome attack Makoto again only to be thrown away. Worse yet he witnessed Makoto tear into Rin and rip her apart. Sesshoumaru saw his little human girl, his odd little Rin die brutally. He collapsed to his knees.

"He is broken. Go kill the great dog Makoto." the female crow smiled.

Makoto nodded and took a flying leap off the building, right through the barrier.

"What... What just happened?" Kagome asked.

The crow demoness just smiled maliciously at her adult prisoner.

Makoto landed before the downed dog demon. "Pathetic mutt." He brought his hand up to strike. His claws gleamed in the firelight. He brought it down rapidly, intent on piercing his rival's heart through the back.

Sesshoumaru caught the speeding hand without looking up. Sesshoumaru's head sprung up. Makoto was terrified because of the thunderous red eyes glaring at him. Sesshoumaru's body grew violently on the spot. Makoto was pinned under a massive paw.

Sesshoumaru bounded off, massacring everyone he saw. Jaken had to rein Ah-Un higher three times when their lord tried to take a hissing, acidic bite out of them.

Kagome stared on in horror. She blocked Rin's view of the dieing mass with her chest. Holding unto both of the girl's ears to block out as many shrieks as possible. "Why is Sesshoumaru-sama doing this? I don't understand."

The mistress of the crow was speechless as she watched the alarming display of power before her. Her servants couldn't even touch the great dog. And yet they were dyeing off like poisoned rats.

Even through the barrier Kagome could feel the uncontrollable rage in Sesshoumaru rising with each kill. It was so terrible and terrifying that Kagome was trembling. Tears slid down her face to view Sesshoumaru, a proud, calm, controlled demon, in such a state was heart wrenching.

"Ka-Kagome-onee-sama." Rin mumbled into Kagome's shirt, "You're glowing."

Kagome looked down at Rin, not understanding the garbled words. Only to see the hands holding Rin's ears glowing, everything about her was glowing and the glow was extending, crawling as quickly as a beaten dog.

Sesshoumaru howled.

Kagome held on to Rin tightly before laying the girl face-down on her moonstone. "Rin don't move." She walked to the middle of the moonstone. The power she felt within her was refusing any restraints she tried to use. She had to expel it or it may even purify her body into dust.

So taking a deep breath and praying for Rin's safety Kagome shot her arms out, palms out, to her sides. All the gathered energy was like a spiritual atomic bomb. Everything with demonic energy turned to sparkling dust, including the barrier and every demon within a hundred miles.

'The torches must have gone out.' Kagome thought.

Rin rushed up and hugged her. "That was fantastic Kagome-onee-chan! Can you teach Rin to do that?"

Kagome patted Rin's head indulgently.

Kagome was worried when she didn't feel any demonic aura, not Jaken's, not Ah-Un's double aura, and not Sesshoumaru's monstrous aura. 'Did I purify them all?'

"Here comes Ah-Un and Jaken-sama." Rin remarked looking off over the far away tree.

Half a second later Kagome felt their auras. Jaken's aura seemed both sad and worried.

When he landed he said, "Human I am here..."

"Jaken-sama!" Rin hugged the little imp with all her might.

"Rin-Rin-chan! You are alive!" He hugged her back joyously. Then he suddenly remembered who he was and backed away.

"Of course I am. Kagome-onee-sama protected me. It was like being held by my mother again, so warm and comforting."

"But we saw that demon kill you."

"What demon?" asked Rin confused. "I'm not even hurt." She held out her arms so he could examine her unmarked body.

Kagome figured out what had happened, the barrier hadn't been to keep them in or Sesshoumaru out, but to be a screen for an illusion. "Jaken-san," began Kagome, "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Jaken flinched. "He ran off just before that blast of purifying power bloomed from this place. He's rampaging on the countryside."

Kagome was tired, but she could already feel the power growing again. "I can't let him harm innocent people. Rin-chan lead me to Ah-Un. I'll send him back to you when I've reached Sesshoumaru-san." Rin did as she was asked. When Kagome was upon Ah-Un's back she addressed the ranting Jaken. "Do you wish to come with that badly? You could end up purified or killed by your lord."

Jaken sputtered.

"Take care of Rin-chan Jaken-san."

"Wha-What are you going to do human!"

"Whatever it takes to stop a rampaging demon."

"Don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama Kagome-onee-chan." Rin called.

"I'll do my best Rin-chan."

Rin nodded. "Good luck, Kagome-onee-chan."

"I'll need it." whispered Kagome after she couldn't hear Rin or Jaken anymore.

Ah-Un felt hot because of the increasing spiritual power in Kagome's little form. He dropped Kagome off behind his lord and returned to Rin-chan as quickly as achievable.

Kagome ran after Sesshoumaru's heightened demonic nimbus, barely missing trees and shrubs due to the faint green living aura she picked up from them. 'My intensified priestess powers must be why I'm picking up plant life now. Thank heaven, what a blessing.'

Sesshoumaru could feel her coming. He turned to face his foe.

Kagome ran out of a strand of trees and right into a gigantic forepaw. Some of the fur there got singed before she fell onto her rump.

She looked up at the humongous, acid slobbering dog, for all the good her night blind eyes did. She couldn't see him at all.

Leaning down the dog sniffed at her glowing form. Then he growled loudly.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama... please, revert back!" Kagome cried.

He huffed out a breath and opened his jaws to eat the pest.

As she felt the hot breath surround her Kagome blocked it with one hand. The hand connected with one of the canine's canines. The eyetooth disintegrated. A shock went up the dog's empty tooth socket and stunned he sat heavily on his tail.

Using his shock and her minimal relief to her advantage Kagome grabbed some hair of his muzzle and said, looking him dead in the eye, "Rin-chan is not dead. Rin-chan is safe with Jaken." She then let go and tried to ignore the scent of singed fur.

The red eyed dog growled at her again. Then he barked once and took off once more, in the direction Kagome had come from.

Kagome ducked to be sure she wouldn't be hit by one of the back feet. Then with a sigh Kagome began running after Sesshoumaru again.

Within minutes he had outdistanced her miko senses and she could not longer follow him. Not too long later the warming powers that caused her to glow retreated back within her.

She sat down with a sigh. She wondered how long it would be before the sun rose. Brushing the hair out of her face was the last thing she recalled doing.

**Chapter 8: The Sleeping**

She awoke to the sounds of a fire and the smell of roasting fish. Kagome stretched lazily and yawned. Then she stretched again, more catlike this time.

"Kagome-onee-sama! You're awake!"

Kagome smiled, "Rin-chan." She opened her eyes. What she saw made her whiter than powdered sugar. She could hear Rin, she could hear Jaken, she could sense Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin. But she couldn't see them. She couldn't see anything at all. Everything was black, blacker than anything she'd ever seen before. As black as it had been last night when she was chasing Sesshoumaru. No light touched her eyes, directly or reflected. Kagome's eyesight was wholly and entirely gone.

Kagome held in a sob but it was plain on her face that something was terribly wrong. Rin looked at her with wide innocent eyes, what was wrong?

The priestess got up and staggered off, trying to get away for just a little while. She walked approximately four yards before she walked into a tree. Kagome felt her way around the tree before plopping down and weeping. It didn't take long for the tears to escape her hands and run down her arms.

Everyone in camp could hear her. Jaken pretended that he was unaffected by the sounds, Sesshoumaru acted as if he didn't hear them as he looked in the opposite direction. Rin would have gone after her if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her attention with a shake of his head. It only took a little time for Rin to become curled up in Ah-Un, she cried into his side for the pain that Kagome was expressing even if she didn't know why.

When Kagome had dried her tears, about an hour later, she felt her way around the tree. Jaken gently called to her until she was sitting by the fire. She still looked pale, and almost sickly now that she had cried. Jaken gave her a warm fish then let her be.

Jaken walked over to the sleeping Rin and rearranged her into a comfortable position. He placed Ah-Un's saddle blanket over the girl's shoulders.

Kagome ate the fish. Soon she too was asleep.

Jaken took it upon himself to place another blanket over her. After he had done that he addressed the Western Lord, "My lord?"

"Hmn." He looked at Jaken. "We shall see."

Jaken accepted that answer. Trotting over to Ah-Un he snuggled into the beast's other side and also began sleeping off the night before.

Sesshoumaru looked at the branches above. 'Blind?'

* * *

Already Chapters 7 and 8 are up. I hope you are enjoying them! Thank you for reading. A double helping of thanks to reviewers! ;D


	5. The Aunt & The Aura

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Aunt**

Kagome returned to her own time to become accustomed to being blind. Her grandfather's greeting didn't help her. He was so enthusiastic. "My little Kagome! Blind at 18! The youngest Higurashi Miko to go blind! We must celebrate! I'm the grandfather to the most powerful Higurashi Miko! Chiyoko, we must celebrate!"

"Father! I have never been more glad that you are my father-in-law and not my father in my life! How can you say such a cruel thing! Can't you see pour Kagome is heartbroken about it?" She drew her daughter into her arms.

"Why should she be heartbroken? She is the most powerful Miko in our family tree. She should be proud! What a blessing! How lucky and wonderful!"

"Father go take care of the shrine for now."

"Quite right. I'll take care of the shrine now so we can celebrate when you're ready."

Chiyoko shook her head. "Foolish old man. Don't let his words bother you. He just loves you and shows it in the only way he knows how." She brought her daughter inside. Then took her up the stairs.

As she helped Kagome into the tub she had her feel the labels of each bottle. "This is the shampoo. The top right corner of the label is folded down. Next is the conditioner, the bottom left corner is folded up. Lastly is the soap, I didn't fold any of it's corners so you couldn't mistake them."

"Thanks mama."

"No problem Kagome. I just followed Aunt Kokoro-san's advice. This is how she distinguishes her bottles and cans."

"How is Aunt Kokoro-san?"

Chiyoko took on her version of Aunt Kokoro's voice. "Lovely darling. The world is wonderful and the heater works." Kagome laughed. "She said to have you come visit when you got over the flu and she would give you some pointers for getting around." Mrs. Higurashi went to the door.

"How long has Aunt Kokoro-san been blind?"

"Ever since she was 78, so six no eight years now."

"Thanks mama."

"Lovely darling." Chiyoko intoned before leaving her daughter to soak.

Chiyoko then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she made Kagome's favorite comfort foods and a large salad to provide balance.

**Chapter 10: The Aura**

Kagome returned to her friends in the past when she felt more able to deal with her sudden, complete blindness.

She spent three weeks being babied by the group. They even continually left her behind with Shippo when they knew that they were heading for a battle, and with him in charge! They were so 'protective' of her that one of them would rush her and Shippo away if someone came and attacked. She was getting sick of it!

So after waiting like a good girl, in a hut that was more like a hovel, for a particularly long battle to end, a battle which they forced her to miss, Kagome yelled at them. Then while they were cringing in fear over her fierceness Kagome left them.

Her anger guided her away from the buildings, away from the people around the area. Down the road to fall into a rut and out of the rut and into the trees. When she felt Inuyasha's attempt at hiding his aura so he could follow her. Kagome burst out in frustrated streams of angry words.

She could sense Inuyasha cringe. Soon he left. No demon would dare approach her in this state, he hoped.

When she was sure no one was listening in Kagome sighed and sunk to the ground, "I'm just so tired of feeling useless."

"Then you need to retrain yourself."

Kagome jumped. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She directed her eyes towards his aura.

"That's easier said than done, no one will allow me to touch a bow or arrow, or any weapon for that matter. I can't sense human weapons like I can demonic ones. So I have no access."

"The defeat in your voice does not suit you." Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru rested his hand on her head. "I will retrain you miko."

Kagome sat in shock before darting to her feet and following the brightly dark red demonic aura swirling from him. The trees and plants he passed auras awoke so his trail was large and the most nonhazardous she had walked since going blind. She could see where all the plant life was because he woke them.

As she passed one of the trees she gently rubbed a leaf fascinated by it's sparkling aura.

* * *

427427427427427427427427427

Chapters 9 and 10. Hope you enjoyed them. Sorry it took so long to get them out. Feeling kinda down today.


	6. The Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Training**

A month later Kagome was holding a bow and arrow. Her face was determined, her eyes lit dangerously. Her miko powers flared as she brought them to the tip of the arrow. Her arrow was aimed, there would be no escape for her tormentor now. Before her the demon's aura burst outward darkly threatening her. She let her arrow loose.

The demon dodged it.

Kagome hissed when he zoomed in and tapped her nose. "Again."

"What! That would have hit you if you weren't so fast."

"Yet I am. Again." Sesshoumaru once again stood before her as her target.

Kagome drew her bow again. Her face was murderous. She would hit the self-righteous dog this time. And then she would be triumphant. He would not longer look down upon her.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the more he ruffled her fur the brighter her arrows glowed and the more power she sent his way. They even were quicker. He had still yet to discover the extent of her powers. She was still holding back. Even with how far he had pushed her she had yet to come to the point of truly wanting to kill him, and so she was holding back some of her power, still he couldn't discover how much she was hiding. Truly she was the most powerful priestess he had come across in his entire life.

Again he dodged her arrow and made her try again. This had been her training since he took her away with him. The day she hit him would be the day he would let her move on, perhaps. Her face described her emotions delightfully, perhaps he would continue to frustrate her just to watch her boil.

"Miko, you are not truly trying."

Kagome's face morphed into a more rage-filled version. "How dare you say that, I have improved and you know it!" She released another arrow.

Clin-ash! Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he flung the arrow away before it could break skin as well.

"It-it-it hit!" Kagome was a combination of astonished, proud and worried for her companion.

"Hmn. So it did." Sesshoumaru walked to her. "You did well Kagome-san."

Kagome grinned up at him. Not that she knew exactly where to look.

"You will now do just that a hundred more times. Jaken will be your target."

The little toad fainted.

"Perhaps not. I suppose you must continue to practice on me." Her scent was always so completely pure, even with his demon aura tainting the scents around him, hers remained untainted. That perhaps was the truest testament to her power.

"Can't I take a break first, we've been practicing for hours. Rin's even fallen asleep."

"Certainly."

The way he said that Kagome knew something was up.

"If you can find me without help from my aura." With that he recalled his aura and disappeared completely from Kagome's senses.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..." she whispered, unaware that he could do that.

Kagome took a step forward and Sesshoumaru did something he'd been curious how she'd react to for a while. She felt a nose and lips run up her neck with a long breath in. Kagome jumped but didn't shriek. She attempted to push him away but her hands met nothing. She waited for a bit trying to determine what to do next.

She heard Sesshoumaru again. "Find me if you can miko. You will not have your break without succeeding." Kagome understood then, Sesshoumaru was testing her. If she didn't start 'looking' for him soon, he would harass her some more.

So she got up and started 'looking'. Suddenly she felt something in her hair. She flicked her hand at it, startled. "This isn't funny Sesshoumaru."

"Hmn." he sounded vaguely amused.

The next time he touched her, this time it was her arm, she swung her hand at him with her miko powers glowing. Where her miko powers came close to him, his form appeared, like a ghost, shadowy and vague. Ignoring the feeling that she was seeing a spook she latched onto his arm. "I've found you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hmn. It seems you have earned your rest." As he didn't release his hold on his aura Kagome clung onto his arm so he could lead her back. The sleeping auras of Jaken and Rin were too small to be a good guide back with how far away she had wandered.

Sesshoumaru even helped her sit down when they arrived, something he'd never done before. When she was properly arranged Sesshoumaru whispered something before standing. He let her go and once again he was beyond all her senses.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'What could he mean by that?' His words could have many meanings but she could hear only one in them. 'He couldn't possibly...'

His words rang through her head again, "Can you see me now, little miko?"

* * *

Wow. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this last chapter up. Life caught up with me for I while. I have temporarily escaped. So here is the final chapter. Unless I get inspired that is. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of it.


	7. The Little Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

******By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Little Mother**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked shifting her head as if that would help her locate the beast. Ever since that day when she earned her break Sesshoumaru rarely let her see him. It was still disturbing to awake with only a human child and a imp within her radar. And Sesshoumaru talked so very infrequently that she never knew when he was truly about.

Her second sight told her just how weak Jaken really was. Kagome was aways scared that if Sesshoumaru left the area she would have to defend her smaller companions from an attack.

There was a dark, amused sound to her left. Something akin to a chuckle but more animalistic.

She searched for an aura and was surprised to find one. The aura was dangerous and close. Closer than she'd felt an unfamiliar aura since joining Sesshoumaru and his little companions. "Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered to the darkness surrounding her. "Are you here?" Kagome's heart clenched in fear when there was no reply. Her throat tightened as well. "Sesshoumaru?" she barely managed to get out.

Then her training booted her in the rear. She jumped up, kicked Jaken gently to alert him to the coming danger and grabbed the miko blessed bow and quiver. In he mind's eye she could see the bow, it could have been made of silver, the quiver also, with how they glowed in her head. She couldn't see the string or the arrows, but she knew both were there by touch. Kagome blindly felt into the quiver to find the bowstring. Locating it she quickly strung the bow.

Jaken grouched at being awoken to help the blind miko. But he made sure she couldn't hear him. She could just as easily shoot him as the coming threat.

"It's almost here, are you ready Jaken?"

Jaken grunted. He then sent a small warm wave of fire in her direction, knowing this far away it would only warm her skin. Kagome could have blessed the 'toad-man' right then for the relief the heatwave gave her from her cold fear.

Kagome's confidence surged and she smiled. 'I can do this. It's nowhere near as strong as my teacher.'

Flipping an arrow out of the quiver on her back she slipped the feathered end unto the bowstring. "Come closer if you dare." she taunted loud enough for the demon to hear.

It shrieked a proud roar and plunged out of the tree tops. It would take that impudent little miko down with one blow!

Jaken stood guard over Rin, but made no move to defend the elder human in front of him.

Kagome knocked the stupid demon, which possessed a neon green aura, aside with a sharp flick of her bow to it's head.

The demon quickly retreated to the trees. It hissed it's fury at being knocked aside.

Rin shifted and murmured, "Kagome-sama?"

"Stay still Rin-chan." she demanded. Her order came too late, Rin was on her feet.

The demon shot towards Kagome again, this time though he flipped over both Kagome and Jaken, taking the little girl into his grasping arms.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin yelled in surprise.

Turning Kagome aimed her bow to were the threat was now. The demon held Rin before itself. "The little mother wouldn't want to harm her baby, now would she?" It took up shaking Rin until she began to tear up.

Rin cried quietly, "Kagome-sama, please help Rin!"

"Give me the jewel pieces and I'll let your daughter go!" growled the demon behind poor little Rin.

Kagome weakly grabbed the vial hanging from her neck with one hand. Somehow she was surprised at what the demon wanted, and that surprised her more. Taking on a murderously determined look Kagome nodded.

Jaken who was caught in the middle, between an angry priestess and a demon who was more powerful than him, even without the jewel shards, nearly fainted. He couldn't see this ending well for the demon in the middle.

"Alright, if you want it so badly..." The chain left a thin red bruise on her neck when she yanked it off by the bottle. "Fetch boy!"

She turned and threw it back the way the demon had come.

Immediately the demon dropped Rin on the grass covered ground. He sprang pass Kagome in a heartbeat. And Kagome was ready for him to surpass her just as quickly.

Before he could reach the gem fragments the demon's right rear leg began to turn to dust. Pink miko charged glitter began to fall prey to the breeze. The foolish thing let out a dieing howl.

Then all was eerily silent.

Suddenly there was Sesshoumaru sitting at the base of a nearby tree. She could feel the smugness coming from him. "Well done miko. You are ready to return to your friends."

"You were here the whole time!" gasped the miko.

Nodding Sesshoumaru said, "Naturally. You needed real battlefield experience."

"And what if I failed! Rin could have died!"

"I knew you would succeed."

"If you knew then why didn't you dispose of the demon yourself?"

"You needed the experience for your own knowledge."

Kagome could have hit him.

"Was the demon satisfactory my lord? I lured the strongest one I could find!" Jaken, who had awakened at the death-song, begged for praise.

"Hmn."

"Wait! You hired it to attack us!?"

"No! Sesshoumaru-sama would never do that! He sent me make sure it knew silvers of the Shikon no Tama were near."

Rin was suddenly pulling on her pajama pant leg. "Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama knew there was no danger because Kagome-sama is strong, like Rin."

That dosed Kagome's temper.

Slipping something into her hand Rin said, "The chain is broken."

Kagome felt body heat still on the tiny bottle. The broken chain curled around her trembling fingers.

As Rin began to walk away she was unexpectedly grabbed from behind. Kagome pulled her very close, not minding their kimonos wrinkling, and just rocked her. No tears came although Kagome felt they should have. The miko caressed the girls hair, felt down arms and calves to hands and toes, and silently kissed her hair and cheeks, and hands. Just seeking comfort, seeking the knowledge that the little one was perfectly fine.

Rin was startled at first. But the attention, the adoration she received made Rin hug her friend. She would pat Kagome's cheeks and return her kisses. Soon basking under the warmth of a caring woman Rin started to nod. Rin was once more asleep before Kagome was content that the little girl was safe and unhurt. Kagome was also sleeping before her arms relaxed their hold on the little girl.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to rein his aura back in. The girl had passed the final test. There was nothing more to teach her. Yet she still couldn't really see him. Were humans truly so blind in so many ways?

* * *

Wow! What an overwhelming response! I had no idea what to do with this story after the last chapter. I was drawing a blank. So I made the last chapter the end all and I get a lot of wishes for more! You all inspired me so much! I want to thank Tsukiyo Tenshi at Fanfiction/net for reminding me what needed to be said, without you I still wouldn't have any more to give you. From now on I will only be putting up one chapter at a time, and they'll come out slower, as I am still working out where to go from here. Please enjoy!


	8. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Return**

Inuyasha sat in a tree near the well. His ears were flattened practically to his skull. Kagome was still gone. Kagome had yet to return to him even after months of being gone. 'Where is she? Is she alright? Has she been taken captive? Why could I not sniff her out? Why did she take off?' Inuyasha had the suspicion that he was to blame. He rammed his claws into the bark beside him. Chunks of the bark flew off as he withdrew his hand.

He placed his head on the fresh scar. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Please come back."

Minutes passed. Miroku came and invited him to join them for dinner. Inuyasha sent the worried monk back to their other friends.

There had been many times when he thought he had smelled Kagome, or seen her. But it was never the young miko.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm even hearing her now."

"Inuyasha! Come down from there. I'm back!"

He looked down. Listlessly he called, "Shippo, knock it off." He couldn't even be bothered to hop down to bang the kid in the head for his deception.

"Shippo? I come to see, well talk, to you first and you think I'm Shippo? Use your nose boy!" Then Kagome placed her fists on her hips and yelled up at him, just like the real Kagome did.

Inuyasha weakly rested his head back on the tree. He chose to ignore the runt until he went away.

After a few seconds the girl yelled up, "Are you ignoring me?!"

There was no responding movement in the young man.

"That's it! If you aren't down here in thirty seconds I'm going to make you come down!"

Inuyasha scoffed and turned away from the brat.

Kagome tried really hard to do a proper count down, she honestly did, but Inuyasha's refusal to come down was getting to her. "30... 29... 28... 27... 24... 10... 4... 2... 1! Sit boy!" The crash barely missed Kagome.

Even the necklace couldn't keep Inuyasha against the ground. Up he struggled. "Kagome!" He hugged her to himself fiercely. "Kagome!" He began laughing.

The rest of their friends came running up. Only Shippo believed that it was Kagome sitting Inuyasha. The rest thought some enemy had come to attack their morose friend.

When they got there they saw Kagome gasping for breath and patting the half-demon's back as he squeezed her. Shippo bounded up so quick that the small boy knocked them over. This got Inuyasha to release her. She took a deep breath.

When Miroku jogged into sight he stopped in shock, he had truly believed Kagome was dead and buried in some unmarked grave at the best. Dropping to his knees he gave thanks to whatever deity had kept her in good health. His staff jingled as it shifted.

Sango was upon the small group before Miroku had even begun his prayer of gratitude. "Kagome!" She cried pulling her close, not caring that Shippo began to complain of being squished.

Miroku soon joined them in embracing the girl who had been missing for so long, too long.

When things calmed down someone, who's voice was too heavy with emotion for her to tell who, asked her where she had been all this time.

"Well... I went somewhere to train. I can hit a moving demon with very little trouble now."

"Wow Mama!" Shippo exclaimed and snuggled to her closer.

Inuyasha tried to hold a 'Feh!' in.

It was Miroku and Sango who caught on to her hedging. They traded looks. Then Sango said, "Who trained you Kagome?"

Kagome's face twitched. "...Um..." She smiled brightly. "Believe it or not a demon! I was so shocked when he approached me with an offer to train me!" laughed the priestess.

Miroku leaned forward, catching the only word that truly mattered, to him anyway. With a perverted grin he inquired, "He, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blushed for no other reason than his tone of voice. "Yes." she squeaked. More firmly she confirmed, "He."

Suddenly Inuyasha was interested too. "Who was he Kagome?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um... Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Sama! Since when do you call him Sesshoumaru-sama!?" roared the jealous dog.

Kagome was surprised by the question. She tilted her head and thought for a while while Inuyasha stormed around raging about the evils of Sesshoumaru. Finally she answered, "I think it was around the first time he saved me from the crow demons. It's been so long ago that I really can't remember for sure."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her hard. "What crow demons?"

"You remember. The ones that wanted to sacrifice us. I told you about them." At Inuyasha's blank look she added, "They took me on nights of the new moon. Sesshoumaru rescued me, if you recall."

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh! I've done that plenty of times."

"I know." With a smile on her face she bowed deeply to her half-demon friend. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sputtered because in his surprise he didn't know what to do.

Miroku chuckled. A flustered Inuyasha was just too amusing to shrug off.

With a soft embarrassed "Feh!" and a scratch to his nose Inuyasha directed her to visit her family. Yet he specified that she must come back real soon.

Kagome bowed to him again and with bright good-byes and hugs all around she followed the silent undertow of magic she could now feel from the well.

"I'll be back soon!" she promised joyfully. Then she jumped and the time stream engulfed her like a warm blanket. It's mysterious tune soothing her nervousness over returning to her family after so long.

On the shrine site, in a little house, at the bottom of the well inside it, Kagome landed with a bump. Laughing for a moment at her clumsiness Kagome rubbed her twisted knee until it felt better. It wasn't a bad twist so she was soon able to use her leg again. The total darkness of being blind didn't distress her, she searched with her hands and fingers until the wooden ladder grandpa had built her was clutched in her hands.

"I'm home!" Kagome called when she exited the well house.

Mama was very understanding and kind. She cried in thanksgiving when she spotted her daughter coming towards her, leaves from the God Tree dancing around her in an ecstatic greeting of their own. Souta stuck to her side, his aura was at war. He was amazed when he watched her practice and glad to have her back but fear and sadness tainted his joy, because of her inevitable return to the past. And Grandfather he was as proud as a peacock, strutting everywhere he went. "My granddaughter is the most powerful priestess in our line! She can even fight demons while blind! She's just fantastic!"

Needless to say after a short visit, three or so days, Kagome's tearful welcome turned into an anxious goodbye.

"You all seem to think I wont return."

"Not me! I know you will, you're too powerful to let some measly demon get you!" interrupted her grandfather.

Kagome smiled with a slight laugh. "I'll be back..."

"Soon." insisted Mrs. Higurashi.

Still smiling her daughter answered, "Yes, Mama. As soon as I can manage." Then she turned towards the well and the past that was dear to her.

Suddenly she was grabbed in a tight hug about the waist, from behind. Shocked it took a little bit for her senses to clarify who it was. "Souta?" Blindly retching behind her she ruffled his hair. "It's alright."

The young boy's grip loosened but didn't release her. She turned in his arms then sunk to her knees to return his hug. She whispered, "Souta-kun, you're growing into a fine young man. I think it's finally time to pass this on to you." Reaching into the kimono she was once more wearing she pulled out a lock of black hair in a cellophane baggie. It was a tight curl and tied with a red ribbon at the cut end.

Souta was so confused the aura of him made Kagome giggle fondly.

She explained quietly as she embraced him. "Papa gave this to me when he was sick. Papa cut a lock of his hair off and gave it to me saying to it was token of his faith that I could protect Mama and you. You've gotten so big and so kind that I'm entrusting our family to you now. Protect Mama and Grandpa. I know you're ready."

Souta held the hair reverently. He had never seen his father, not that he could recall. "Kagome..." he whispered softly. "You can count on me."

Rubbing her nose into his and enjoying his shocked scrambling Kagome returned, "I know."

Then the sweetly beckoning power of the well received her answer to it's call. She disappeared before her family's eyes.

* * *

1120112011201120112011201120 11201120

I am the most pathetic writer! I have had this waiting so long that I forgot that I hadn't put it up yet! (I just made a few changes.) Please forgive me! Life has been... difficult with me. I will try to scold it into submission!


End file.
